


I’m Only Using What The Gods Gave Me

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Nico di Angelo, F/F, F/M, Female Nico di Angelo, Female Will Solace, Gods watch their children on quest like tv, Hades A++ parenting, Hurt/Comfort, I had trouble writing this so sorry for the horrible action, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Most Characters are Mentioned or off screen, Nico is more powerful then Jason or Percy, Powerful Nico di Angelo, for a lil whike, hades is a good dad, just my personal hc, or Thalia, zeus is a dick but that’s not new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “What is going on hades” Zeus asked, leaning a litter farther on his throne.Hades grins, actually grins“Seems like she’s finally fully awakened her ability’s”Fear flashes over many Gods features.





	I’m Only Using What The Gods Gave Me

 

“Alright well since most are knocked out or it’s getting boring to watch them lets check out our dearest underworld princess yeah?” Apollo asked The King Of The Underworld.

Hades raised an eyebrow at the sun God but merely turned back to the huge floating screen infront of Everyone.

* * *

 

Hades watched as his youngest child fought a powerful being 

It was hideous thing, tar ran down its glowing red slited eyes. Fangs of a great white and claws of a dragons, black  shadows glazed from its body, it had snakes for hair as did Medusa.

Hades couldn’t help but feel a spike of worrisome for his daughter.

After all, he may not show it. But he loves her dearly so.

* * *

 

Nico draws her sword and readys it for battle, glaring at the hideous monster in front of her she observes to find a weakness.

So far? None.

So she’ll do the only thing Percy would do, hit it until it dies.

Running forward and using the darkness as a jump she lunges onto the monster and stabs it, back goo runs from its wound but quickly heals

this is going to be hard to beat.

* * *

 

”use the darkness around You Nicolette, break the seal.” Hades mummers unde his breath, Worry pricing his godly grace.

”you can do this”

* * *

 

What seems like to be an eternity Nico has the monster down, but not out. Raising her sword as much as she can with a damaged arm she runs ready to slice its head off.

Somewhere off in the distans she can feel her father shaking his Head.

It grabs her sword and throws it away grabbing her neck and lifing her up, he lets out a cackle, it’s dark and creepy and sends spike of fear threw her.

”stupid half-blood I’m a true being of darkness unlike _you”_ it sneers

Darkness, her father, she’s a Being of darkness, she’s covered in darkness at the moment.

Sending a silent pray to the Gods she clinched her fist.

The monster hand let go of her, dropping her to the ground as it hit a wall.

* * *

 

”What is going on hades?” Zeus asked, leaning a litte farther on his throne.

Hades grins, actually grins

”seems like she’s finally fully awakened her ability’s”

Fear flashes over many Gods features.

* * *

 

”What is the meaning of this?!” It snarls Looking at her

She has shadows incasing her, the ground is rumbling and cracking, crystals are forming all around her as she walks.

”theres no way you are powerful a mere Demi-God.” It snarls

She grins madly, If one of her friends were there. one would have mistaken her for a monster.

”you forget one thing”

”and what is that?”

”I’m not just any random Demi-God”

”oh yeah and who are you the child of?” It asked mockingly

She giggles, it’s not a cute type its a I’m-going-to-Kill-you-slowly- type.

Fear flashes Across it’s face

”I’m a child of hades” 

It lunges at her, but she merely steps out of the way into the shadows.

She can feel in the distance her father smiling.

”Raise and stand with me” She whispers in a command, Instantly, The dead hunders if not thousands of dead and creatures of the underworld raise at the princess word.

”Seize” Is all she has to say.

But it does not go down without a fight, slashing its huge claws at everything and everyone.

She steps in, and uses her new found powers to crack the ground, it’s humongous, it didn’t even notice she was there. She cracks it and it falls through, just for extra measures she grows sharp as ice crystals to stab it as it falls.

* * *

 

Hades, along with Everyone else was ether watching with fear, worry, disgust, or in hades case pride.

”It seems, that I have found my  Lieutenant” Hades spoke with an air of pride.

”are you sure Brother” Hera said with uncertainty. 

Hades nodded without Hesitation.

He watched as Nico dismissed everything with a wave of a hand, soon after she passed out from exhaustion.

He stood up, “I’m going to retrieve my daughter and have a serious discussion with her. Farewell.”

And with a flash of light He was gone.

* * *

 

Nico woke a startle, looking around she noticed she was in her room in the underworld.

What had happend? The last thing she remembered was raising everything at her command, feeling a power she had never felt before course through her veins, snapping her fingers and everything passing out.

Getting out of the bed, somehow in her.  Pajamas she takes the water on her night stand. There’s a small note underneath it.

_Come To The Hall When You Feel Better, We Need To Have a Serious Discussion- Your Father._

Father? He had addressed himself as her father?

Holy shit.

She spots a hanger with a piece of clothing, walking over to it she Picks it up and looking at it she realizes it’s a dress.

a very fancy dress.

Reluctantly, she has never been fond of dresses, she slips it on. And, she can’t help but admit it looks good on her.

a dark knee length dress the shimmers in the light and dark with lace on the top, it’s a blueish/black color. She sees a pair of heels and assumes she’s supposed to put it on as well.

Right before she leaves she decided to pull her hair up for once in a cute but messy bun, she makes her way to the grand hall, her heels clinking the entire way.

She enters, her father is looking at with something of pride? And Persephone looks pissed so that’s not good.

Walking Up she stops a few feet infront of them And gets on one knee and bows.

”My lord, My lady.”

”Raise Nico, You’re my child, not a servent.” Hades Spoke softy. Surprising the Demi-God.

She does as she’s told, she walks up to her father when motions for her to come closer.

”What Can I do for you?” 

Hades stood from his throne, Nico takes a step back not wanting to impose.

”Nico, after watching you unlock your true powers, I have decided that if you wish, you would be my lieutenant, my heir the to the throne if I were to ever fall, you would not age a day over time nor would you die. But, if you agree and one day wish to retire you would be able to if you were to ask me and I shall put you to rest. I would Gladly and fatherly teach you how to wield and control your powers, I believe that One day, you would even be able to wield hellfire as I do. This is completely your choice, if you wish not to I will not judge, and even if you don’t, My child, I haven’t been a good father and I would love for you to allow me to makeup for that. You’re my child and I am proud and love you more The you know.” Hades spoke with a Smile and a hand on nico’s cheek.

Nico could see Persephone Looking Very angry and Very displeased, But, nicos heart was swelling with love and happiness so she couldn’t care.

”Yes! Yes I accept.”

Hades smiled softly, “theres one more thing I have to do.”

”What May The Be?”

In two seconds flat, Nico felt a warm light cover Her completely, looking up, She sees a skull symbol above her.

”I have finally claimed you, I should have made it official a long time ago, you are truly a princess of the underworld.” Hades spoke with completel and utter pride.

At this moment, Nico has tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

”I will not let you down father.”

Hades cupped her face, and lowered it to kiss her hair.

”I know you won’t nico, you should get back to your friends, they are worried.”

the next thing she knew she was at camp half-blood.

* * *

 

”NICO” Lilly screamed running up to nico to takle her down to the ground, the others, her friends are also running up.

”where have you been?! It’s been two weeks! I’ve been so worried! We’ve all been so worried!” Lilly cried, Nico silenced her with a kiss.

”Nico are you okay?!” Percy asked scaning over her for wounds.

Nico surprised them all by smiling.

”I’m fine”

”whats with the dress?” Leo couldn’t help but ask

”that’s a long story.”

”we’ve got time, you’ve been gone for two weeks.” Jason said.

after Nico explained everyone waa dead silent.

”So I’m going to marry a princess one day, cool.”

”LILLY” Nico blushed bright red.

 **FIN**.


End file.
